


Hard to Charm

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Coming Inside, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Orgasm Denial, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: A Railroad agent is captured.Kinktober 2017 Day Three: roleplay, creampie





	Hard to Charm

“I’m gonna take your hood off. You’re not gonna scream, by the way. There’s no point.”

Charmer’s head shot up at the sound of the voice. She couldn’t see a damn thing through the thick black hood that had been thrown over her head, but she could hear footsteps, and her head followed the sound as someone paced around her. She’d been alone here for god only knew how long.

“The reason why you’re not gonna scream is simple,” the voice continued. “You’re in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that could hear you scream is ferals. And trust me. You don’t wanna bring them running, because I’ll just leave you to them.”

She could feel fingers gripping the hood.

“You gonna be a good girl, and stay quiet?” they asked. Charmer paused. She nodded.

“Good.”

The hood was whisked off her head, and she looked around immediately to find the source of the voice. She was in a small metal room with shelves and a metal dresser nearby. The lighting was sparse and fluorescent. A chalkboard hung on the wall, and there was a chair in front of her. With the way her arms were cuffed above her head, she had to turn her whole body around, but she quickly found her captor. He was leaning against a wall, playing with a lighter, and gazing at her.

“Thought I’d let you stew for a little. Tends to make people more talkative when they’ve had time to wonder what they’re doing here,” he said.

“Talkative?” she repeated. Her words came out slurred.

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” he said, absent-mindedly flicking the lighter open. A flame appeared. Charmer’s eyes fixed on the hypnotic glow. “You’re a Railroad agent. Caught you snooping around those markings down in Cambridge. Doesn’t take much to work out that the pictures popping up around the Commonwealth are some kind of _code_. One of those turns up, and suddenly that area gets busy. People moving. Raiders dying. Hell, I found _you_ crouched over one. So either you got curious and wanted to look at some pictures, or you’re in the Railroad. And from your getup, I’m solidly betting the latter.”

“I’m not in the Railroad.”

He pulled a knife from his belt and wandered over. The flat blade ran gently over her ribs, and stabbed into her bomber jacket, tearing the fabric open. With a few flicks of the hand, the jacket was ruined, hanging off her arms.

“That’s for lying to me,” he told her. “Don’t let there be a next time.”

Her fists clenched. He didn’t sheathe the knife, but he stepped back.

“You’re in the Railroad,” he told her. “I’m not stupid, and I don’t like being lied to. You lie to me again, you’ll find out what happens. Are we clear?”

She swallowed. His hand gripped her chin tightly and forced her to look at him directly. Her eyes fell on the thick scar covering his left eye.

“I asked if we were clear.”

She exhaled heavily, and nodded.

“Good. Now, you’re going to be a good girl, and you’re going to give me a list of the signs and their meanings.”

“If you think I’m going to tell you the meaning of all those little pictures, you’re dead wrong,” Charmer snapped.  

“You know who I am?” her captor asked.

“Are you supposed to be important?” she taunted.

“In this room, right now, I might as well be God,” he told her.  “So tell me, what do all those pictures mean?”

“The one with six lines means ‘go fuck yourself’,” she replied. She watched him roll his eyes. His hand raised to her sleeve and effortlessly tore it off her arm.

“Did anyone ever tell you not to run your mouth when you’ve got nothing to win?” he asked. “Hope you that’s not your favourite jacket.”

“Are you serious?!” Charmer demanded, her voice wavering. “What happens if I get smart again? Gonna tear off my other sleeve?”

“I wouldn’t cross that line, agent,” he warned. “After that, it gets interesting.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she growled. Her eyes narrowed. He gazed at her, unperturbed. The knife flashed in the light, caressing her jaw. Charmer swallowed, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Just you, me, and the ferals out here,” he told her. “Don’t push me.” His hand reached for the strap of her tank top. “You’ve got a choice to make here,” he began. “Tell me what I want to know, or I find another use for you.”

The leather gloves were disturbingly soft against her skin, and she could feel the heat of his hand through them. It seemed to pulse against her shoulder, and Charmer’s eyes darted between his fingers and his face, occasionally glancing over the knife. Silence reigned for a few more seconds, and then, wordlessly, he lifted the knife.

“Hey!” she protested, as he cut off the remaining sleeve. “Hey!”

“Playing the quiet game isn’t going to help today.” The fabric fluttered against her arm as it fell. “So, what’s the first one you want to tell me?”

“I don’t _want_ to tell you a damn thing!”

His grip tightened around her strap. “You act like I care what you want.”  

“I’m not going to betray my friends just to cover my own ass!”

“And if you don’t, you won’t have anything to cover it with. Choose.”

“Asshole.”

The knife slice through the first strap of her shirt.

“Rudeness costs you.” He twirled the knife in his hand. “Why don’t we start with how many different pictures your buddies have drawn on the walls. I found six. Any more than that?”

“How do you know whether I’m telling the truth or not?” she finally asked, her breath sharp as she fought to stay calm. He hooked a finger around the intact strap of her shirt.

“Your choice.”

“Fuck you.”

The knife cut through the other strap. She felt the shirt sag against her. Her eyes met his. Her arms trembled in the chains.

“The more you put this off, the worse I can make it,” he promised. “I asked you a question. It’s a nice safe one, since I’m sure I already know the answer.”

She replied with a glare. Sighing, the man grasped the front of her shirt and ripped it away from her body, throwing it aside.

“You know, I’m actually impressed,” he told her, tossing the knife and catching it. Charmer was briefly distracted by the motion but her eyes fell on his hand as he took hold of her bra strap. “I really thought this was going to get you to open up, you know? I’m not sure if I’m disappointed or intrigued that you’re keeping quiet.”

“I got friends to protect,” she whispered. The knife sliced through the first strap.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, grasping the other strap. “How many signs?”

Her brows furrowed as she maintained her glare, her jaw clenching. The other strap fell against her back as he cut it but her bra didn’t fall from her breasts yet.

“Lady, you’ve got nerves of steel,” he told her, voice coloured with admiration. “Your average Wastelander Joe would be spilling his guts about now. You won’t answer even the most innocent of my questions.”

The knife sliced open the front of her bra, and the useless garment dropped to the floor. A jolt ran through her, one she tried desperately to pretend wasn’t arousal, and closed her eyes. She heard the metallic _shing_ as the knife was sheathed.

“How many signs?” he asked again. Her eyes opened to glare at him, but she remained silent. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts. Charmer’s breath hitched. “You’re about to lose the privilege of talking,” he warned. His thumbs slowly stroked her nipples, and little flecks of heat ran down her spine.

“You’re supposed to be interrogating me,” she hissed, pulling away from his touches. He didn’t let her get far.

“All you’re giving me is glares and silence,” he retorted. “Why would I go back to asking you questions when _this_ ,” he pinched her nipple, and Charmer let out a soft gasp, “is so much more fun?”

“T-that’s your excuse?” she asked, stammering as he took a step closer to her. A hand gently squeezed her breast, and slid up her chest, skimming her neck. He gripped her jaw.

“It is.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” she spat. He roughly pulled her head to one side, and leaned down. Charmer felt teeth biting her neck, hard enough to wrench a cry from her.  His tongue swept out over the marks, and he sucked. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs. He rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, and raised a hand, grasping a handful of her hair. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it anchored her firmly as he nipped and licked down her neck to her shoulder. Sharp pants left her mouth each time his teeth dug into her.

“See, this?” he said, his voice uneven and smug, “this is _way_ more fun, don’t you agree?”

“I’m going to kill you,” she promised breathlessly. His hand dropped to the crotch of her jeans and applied a little pressure over her mound. Charmer inhaled.

“I like how responsive you’re being,” he said casually. She glared at him.  His fingers unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip, slipping beneath the waistband and carefully stroking over the faded white underwear.

“D-do you wanna know what I’m gonna _do-_ ”

Her voice cracked as his hand slid below her panties and cupped her. He released her hair, and dropped a hand to her ass, squeezing her as a finger rubbed slowly over her clit. Charmer tried to squeeze her thighs shut but he spread his hand, and kept stroking her.

“What are you going to do?” he asked curiously.

“When I get out of here, you’re dead,” she promised. Her captor made an amused sound and pulled his hand away. As he raised his hand to his mouth and licked his finger, she felt him drag her jeans down. The knife was unsheathed once more, and he idly hooked the blade beneath her panties and cut them open. Air swirled around Charmer’s thighs and sex.

“You can’t kill me if I never let you go,” he said, sheathing the knife and slowly pulling a glove off, one finger at a time. “And I’m not done playing yet.”

His hand grabbed a fistful of hair as his bare fingers scratched down her belly and slipped between her thighs. He smeared her slick over her clit and Charmer whimpered as he began to slowly rub her.

“Don’t,” she panted, but he just smirked at her.

“See, you knew this was coming since the moment I ripped off your jacket,” he told her. “You must’ve known, somewhere, in the back of your mind, that we’d end up this way.” A finger slipped into her, then another. “But you decided your silence was more important, so here we are.”

_“Fuck you.”_

His hand in her hair forced her to look at him, and she watched the smug satisfaction fill him at her reaction to his palm grinding against her clit.  

“I’m going to fuck you, agent,” he told her. “And you’re gonna come with the knowledge that yeah, you protected your friends like a good girl.” His fingers stroked her walls slowly. Charmer whimpered. “But let’s be real here; I win either way.”

His teeth marked her neck as his fingers fucked her roughly. Charmer tried to close her legs and crush his hand, but he didn’t seem bothered by the sudden vice-like grip of her legs, and his fingers kept going, drawing a moan from her. She felt him take a step behind her, his leg brushing hers, and his hips pressed against her backside, his cock pulsing and hot on her skin.

“How many signs?” he asked again. Charmer whined, and felt his hand leave her hair, pulling out a few pins as he did so. The dark waves fell across her back, and he nudged it aside to nip her neck. A hand cupped her breast and then ran down her belly. She squirmed as he traced the fingertip around her navel. With a wet noise, he pulled his fingers out of her. Charmer gasped, her body aching for them immediately as they slipped from her.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re stubborn?” he drawled, raising his fingers to her mouth. He let his gloved palm caress her belly, and then slide away. She felt his fingers squeeze her ass, and then the sound of his zipper was combined with the noise of him cleaning his wet fingers off. Something hot, erect and velvety pressed against her ass. Charmer froze as he drew little patterns over her skin.

“Just gave up talking altogether, huh?” he asked. “Works for me.”

Both hands grabbed her hips and lifted her just far enough for him to slip the wet head of his cock against her lower lips. He dropped her, thrusting upwards as she slid down. A loud cry filled the room. Charmer took a few moments to realise she was the source.

“See, _now_ I got a response from you,” he murmured. “ _Now_ I’m enjoying myself.”

He drew back, and thrust forward. Charmer groaned at the feeling of him filling her, and tried to pretend that it was someone else. But that was so difficult when his laboured breaths were by her ear. She felt him pull her hair away from her neck, and then he was biting her again, sucking hard enough that he would leave a mark. His hands were on her ass, holding her against him as drove into her.

“Let’s see what else I can get out of you.” A hand slid around her hip, and as he angled himself, his cock struck a sweet spot. Charmer cried out again and listened to his breathless laugh. Heat washed through her each time he ground against her. The hand on her hip slipped down, and his fingers stroked her clit. Charmer’s thighs shook, and a shaky whimper left her. She wriggled, heard him moan, and tried to keep still. But _fuck_ , it was impossible to do that with the constant strokes against her nub.

“Oh that’s good,” he growled, his stubble scratching the back of her shoulder as he kissed it. Charmer bucked against the fingers rubbing her to no avail, unwittingly working his shaft and pulling a moan from him. There was tension coiling in her core, and she couldn’t bear the thought of him actually _making_ her-

A hand scratched down her back, and shivers rushed down her spine. She whimpered, buckling, her hips thrusting backwards. There wasn’t enough slack to bend over, which was good, because if the chains had been any looser she would have ended up in an insulting position.

“You like that, huh?” he asked, and she felt the nails scoring slow lines of pleasurable pain down her body. _Shit_. “That’s it, agent.” His fingers sped up and she loosed another cry, trying to relax, to suppress the pressure that was threatening to unravel. It wasn’t working, oh god. His teeth sunk into her again, and Charmer’s fists clenched, clamping her mouth shut to try and stop the next sound. She felt herself starting to shake, the first slow rolls of pleasure starting to wash over her.

“All right.”

His hands left her, and Charmer almost fell as he pulled out of her. Panting, the woman turned to watch him stand in front of her. The throbbing between her legs briefly distracted her.

“You know what I want,” he told her. His face was flushed. “So give me what I want.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she panted. He laughed.

“Guess it was too much to hope, huh? All right then. I’ll finish up here. Maybe tomorrow I’ll get something out of you.”

“Tomorrow?!” Charmer barked. Her captor knelt, pulling out his knife and cutting off her jeans.

“Yup.”

He grabbed the backs of her thighs and picks her up, holding her effortlessly as he slipped inside her once more. Charmer let out a half-gasped yell of protest, but it was quickly silenced by the rough slap of his hips against hers. He groaned as he fucked her, his lips parting to draw in sharp breaths. She seemed to weigh nothing in his grip, and she tried to brace her feet against him, to push him away. He just laughed, holding her tighter.

“Almost done,” he panted. Charmer’s eyes dropped to his cock and was briefly mesmerised by the way it slid in and out of her. _God_ , wrong idea, the sight was sending shivers down her spine and making her hyper aware of the coil of tension that was slowly returning with each thrust. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, but now she was concentrating on the _sound_ their bodies made. She could feel the sweat being absorbed into her ruined jeans and buried her head in her arm. Little whimpers escaped her.

“Don’t…worry, I’m not gonna…be mean and make you…come today,” he promised, each word punctuated by harsh breaths. Charmer felt his cock twitch. “Just…taking what I want.”

Charmer squirmed against him as his thrusts grew choppy, the nails of his bare hand digging into her skin. His groans grew in volume, his body shaking as he gasped. He drove his cock into her once, twice, and then he pulled her flush against him and growled loudly. His cock jerked, and Charmer gritted her teeth at the sensation of hot cum filling her. The man sagged, shaking, and his head fell against her neck, hot breath washing over her skin.

Her arms started to ache as he stood there, gasping for breath. She felt something drip out of her.

“I think I’m gonna have fun with you,” he finally said, releasing her thighs. Charmer glared at him as he pulled out, briefly distracted by the sensation of his cum running out of her and down her legs. “No, really. I’m gonna enjoy seeing how long it takes you to break and tell me what I want to know.”

Her fists clenched.

“If you think I’m saying a damn thing to you, you’re deluded,” she snapped. He laughed, and slid his finger over her clit. Charmer’s eyes widened, her lips trembling.

“You won’t talk right now, but let’s see how willing you are after, what, a couple days of me edging you? More intense than this, obviously. I just wanted to…well, take the edge off, so to speak.” His gloved hand gripped her chin. “Don’t think I’m gonna tell the Institute about you either. Just in case. They might tell me to hand you over so they can get the facts the _easy_ way.” A finger slipped inside her. Charmer snapped her thighs shut.

“Seriously?! Fuck you, asshole. I’m not a toy!”

“But you’re not giving me anything else.” Another finger joined the first. “Yet.” Both fingers slid out of her, and he wiped them off on her jeans. “I’m gonna put the hood back on you now. Leave you to stew a little. We’ll talk later.”

“Hey! You can’t leave me here!!” Charmer snarled, watching him step back and tuck himself into his pants. He reached behind him, picking up the hood. She shook her head furiously but to no avail. He placed the hood firmly over her head, throwing her back into darkness. She heard the door close.

 

* * *

 

 

Kellogg pushed the door open and pulled the key out of his pocket, hastily unlocking the cuffs. He removed the hood as Nora collapsed into his arms, and sat her down in a nearby chair. He pulled a canister of water from a cooler as the woman slowly rubbed life back into her wrists. He unscrewed the can and handed it to her. She took a long drink, and an arm slid across her chest to cover herself.

“Always shy,” he commented, unzipping his jacket and slipping it around her shoulders.

“Shh,” she muttered, as he picked her up, and took a seat, depositing her in his lap. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some of the mess from her slit.

“So,” he began, examining her wrists. “…how was that?”

“Next time…I uh, think…we should change how I’m cuffed,” she admitted. “Also…you didn’t…you know what you didn’t do, asshole.”

“You want me to fix that?” Nora flushed. A thoughtful look crossed his face. “Actually, maybe I shouldn’t. After all, I need you desperate and clawing at the walls next time I interrogate you. If I get you off, it’ll just ruin all my hard work.”

“You bastard!”


End file.
